1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to providing a first contact tool graphic that introduces a user to the types of navigation tools, their uses and the capabilities of their action tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.